LA HISTORIA DEL TIEMPO
by emi-arlette
Summary: Inglaterra, Ecuador, Noruega, Rusia guardan secretos que nunca debieron ser revelados, y ahora el mundo corre peligro... una chica misteriosa... países en peligro, personalidades secretas y aun peor un mundo alterno en el cual el villano no es nada menos que... america x inglaterra - ecuador x peru - noruega x dinamarca y rusia x china
1. LA VERDAD DEBE SER DESCUBIERTA

**Título: EL SECRETO DE EL TIEMPO.**

HETALIA AXIS POWER

Parejas: América x Inglaterra- Ecuador x Perú, Noruega x Dinamarca y Rusia x China, más en el transcurso de la historia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman o representan no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. (Si fuera mío hubiera más escenas yaoi)

Advertencia: Es un intento de tristeza, confusiones y verdades que harán que te quedes confundido, es mi primer fanfic disculpa si está mal.

Aquí España y Inglaterra se pelean pero no se odian a muerte.

…-

DONDE ESTOY….- grito una voz, era Inglaterra, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no podía moverse, frente a sus ojos se podía ver a el mismo frente a frente, este se le acercó y mientras le susurraba en un oído dijo

Ya ha llegado la hora Arthur, ya no podrás ayudarlos como la última vez ni tú, ni tus malditos amigos,

En ese momento escucho una voz que le gritaba en la distancia, alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que todos los países a su alrededor lo miraban, como un flash recordó que estaban en una reunión y para colmo él era el anfitrión, Alfred que tenía el ceño fruncido pero aun así, se notaba preocupado fue el primero en hablar.

-Artie…. Estas bien…. Estabas a punto de regañarme pero agachaste la cabeza, cuando te llamaba no respondías-

Arthur alzo la mirada y algo confundido dijo- Enserio, solo te tomaba el pelo idiota.- Alfred reacciono y comenzaron a pelear como siempre. Terminada la reunión todos se dirigieron a la casa de Arthur para una fiesta por ser la primera reunión en la cual no hubo tanto disturbio…. hasta que empezó la fiesta.

Se escuchaba mucha gente hablando y festejando, habían llegado a una mansión enorme que les dio el gobierno Inglés, se encontraban en dicha fiesta países Latinoamericanos, como las potencias mundiales, estaban los países nórdicos, algunos de Asia.

Ecuador se encontraba hablando tranquilo con su hermana Colombia.

-Francisco…. Hoy estas pálido y sinceramente no sonríes como antes- dije la Colombiana de ojos marrones, Ecuador que volvió a sonreír radiantemente no dijo nada más que- Sera por el clima, estoy bien no te preocupes.

Rusia estaba serio, cosa extraña en él, ya que el siempre muestra una sonrisa "si es que a esa expresión se la considera una sonrisa", Noruega por su parte con el simple hecho de estar presente asombraba a muchos países pero el que no salía de su asombro era Dinamarca que nunca se imaginó que Nor se ofreciera voluntariamente a ir a la casa de Inglaterra.

Arthur era el que más asusto a muchos, para América esa expresión era nueva pero para Francia, España y otros países era…. Nostálgica, los orbes verdes del Inglés que por si hipnotizaban a las personas, hoy no brillaban se mantenían ocultando todo rastro de alma en el Inglés, hasta el punto de pensar si lo que estaba ahí estaba vivo o… … muerto.

Esa cara seria, esa mirada llena de sabiduría y dolor, hizo que América Y Francia comenzaran a hablar.

-sourcils, hoy no pareces el mismo ya se tus amigos imaginarios no están hoy- América que ya estañaba a el "normal" Arthur, lo apoyo-Yes, Arthur disappeared passing a Unicorn.

Arthur dirigió una mirada que le helo la sangre a Alfred y a Francis, con una media sonrisa y los ojos más hipotecantemente verdes y peligrosos dijo- Y si se perdiera, que importaría para ustedes de todos modos no lo ven… pero no es eso… S i- esas ultimas 2 silabas sonaron como el siseo de una serpiente, cautelosa pero peligrosa, se paró y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a un atemorizado Francés y aun sorprendido Americano.

-Nunca creí volver a ver esos ojos- dijo Francis susurrando, justo cuando el Americano se disponía a preguntarle el significado de esa oración, se escuchó un ruido sordo, de la cocina, América corrió para encontrarse a un Agonizante Ingles

- ¡ARTHUR!- en ese momento hubo un segundo, luego un tercero y un cuarto golpe- Ecuador, Rusia, Noruega e Inglaterra, todos en el suelo agonizantes y en vueltos en dolor, para un segundo después todos caer inconscientes.

España grito-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!- Acomodaron a todos en fila mientras llamaban de urgencia al hospital que está informado de la salud de los países, España le tomo el pulso a todos, lógico primero a Ecuador hasta llegar a Arthur, España alzo la mirada hacia Alfred y dijo con la cara más preocupante que América le había visto a Antonio

- El…. No…. Inglaterra…no tiene… pulso.- los países se alarmaron, Alfred le aflojo la camisa a Arthur y comenzó a aplicarle RSP- Artie…. Por favor…. todo menos esto- por alguna razón los demás también perdían pulso, Dinamarca auxiliaba a Noruega, España a Ecuador y China a Rusia, cuando llegaron los paramédicos los países recuperaban el pulso, pero aun no estaban fuera de peligro sobretodo Arthur que a en el paso del suelo a la camilla grito de dolor mientras escupía sangre, en ese momento fue Alfred que tenía encima gotas de sangre de Arthur y eso como todos notaron lo dejo devastado

Cuando se llevaban a los países caídos, los demás se disponían a seguirlos pero no los dejaron, después de una discusión y después de que 10 personas detuvieran a un furioso americano que estaba a punto de golpear a l paramédico, todo se tranquilizó.

Los países de la G8, del G5 y los más cercanos a Ecuador se quedaron, en ese momento incluso Prusia y Guayaquil ex naciones e imperios, fueron cada uno a ver a su paciente más cercano, después de que ellos consolaran a un Americano y un Danés llorosos, se podía ver a una chica de cabello negro más o menos largo, ojos chocolates que veían negro noche dijo triste pero con una sonrisa verdadera- A llegado la hora de que sepan la verdad.

Perdón el Fic está corto pero seguiré escribiendo, dejen rewiens por fa chao

sourcils: CEJAS -Yes, Arthur disappeared passing a Unicorn.: Si, Arthur desaparecio un unicornio.( coste que es con el buscador de google)


	2. ¿UN MUNDO NUEVO?

Aquí voy con la segunda parte en definitiva diré una cosa, Esta historia es muy llevada al dolor de los países involucrados y el personaje de la chica "nueva" es sacado totalmente de mi imaginación, habrá partes complicadas pero espero que les guste el Fic

-Es hora de que sepan la verdad- los países miraron a la chica que solo dios sabe de donde habrá salido, pero ignorando toda lógica (como siempre hace) el primero en decir palabra fue Alfred- ¿Tú quién eres? Y a que te refieres con la verdad-

La chica que no aparentaba más de 16 años dijo alegre

- Eso lo explicare cuando este Arthur-sama presente- Japón que escucho a la distancia, y los demás países que entendían más o menos el japonés se quedaron algo anonadados, hasta que Japón hablo- Disculpe, pero usted agrego el "sama" nos diría la razón, si se puede saber-

La chica algo triste dijo- No les puedo contar toda la historia en este momento, que tal si los llevo con los demás ya deben estar en casa de Arthur-sama.- Estados Unidos se dirigió a la habitación de los países y para su sorpresa todos no estaban, este miro a la chica y dijo- ¿COMO HAS SABIDO? – La muchacha se mostraba aburrida camino hacia la salida y dijo sonriendo- Como ya he dicho, TODO lo explicare junto a Arthur-sama-

Los países no dijeron nada más hasta el trayecto a la casa del oji-verde, cuando llegaron la chica con un crayón blando dibujo un circulo blanco en la puerta con una estrella de 5 puntas y una escritura que parecía Latín, diciendo las siguientes palabras-Ego sum ianua saepta mea trahitur carcere requisierit me iubeo –

La puerta se abrió mostrando un lugar oscuro con pociones, manuscritos, velas y muchas cosa más que no eran muy agradables, los países que estaban tan sorprendidos como asustados, pudieron ver a Inglaterra encontrándose a su derecha Ecuador seguido por Rusia y a su izquierda Noruega.

Todos tenían una capa en su espalda, se percataron que a la chica su ropa blanca se notaba negra y antes de decir algo la chica salió corriendo diciendo- Arthur-sama, que gusto verlo de nuevo- mientras se arrodillaba al frente Arthur, este se limitó a sonreírle, acariciarle la cabeza y decirle- A mí también me da gusto verte, Night-

Arthur alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada más tonta que le había visto a Alfred, a Perú, a China y a Dinamarca, este se rio por lo bajo, pero Ecuador se rio a carcajadas, le agarro una mano a la chica conocida a hora como "NIGHT" y dijo- Esta señorita les trajo aquí para contarles una historia, que no van a creer fácilmente- Todos miraron a Ecuador que les ofrecía sentare en la sillas que aparecieron volando, inconscientemente América se piñizco la mano antes de sentarse, todo estaban con los ojos en blanco los Latinoamericanos, Colombia, Perú, Venezuela. Los de la G8 Alemania, Japón, Francia, Estados Unidos, Italia (los 2) y por ahí España, el país Nórdico de Dinamarca (que le insistió a los demás nórdicos, de venir solo él) y G5 China, Brasil y México. En total 10 países más los 4 principales, América tranquilizándose comento- Artie… podrías explicarnos…. Algunas cosas… por ejemplo que eso de "sama" en tu nombre-

Rusia contesto y dijo- La razón de que Night le diga, "Arthur-sama" a Inglaterra e porque en el mundo de ELLA, Arthur es el aspirante a rey -

La última palabra que resonó en el oído de Venezuela, hizo que se estremeciera y preguntara

-¿aspirante a REY?….. ¿Otro mundo? ….. De que hablas- Arthur miro triste a los países y dijo- Ustedes saben bien que puedo usar magia, porque ya hemos tenido problemas anteriores debido a ella- Los países asistieron, Arthur miro a Night y le indico que se acercara, mientras el continuaba- Los países aquí, yo y los que se encuentran a mi derecha y a mi izquierda fuimos llevados a un mundo o dimensión en un pasado, por Night para cambiar el futuro de ese mundo-

Los países se quedaron confundidos pero dejaron que continuara- En ese mundo están Países parecidos a nosotros….. Y hay incluso países que nunca existieron… nosotros en ese mundo somos los peor de lo peor por esa razón tuvimos… que matar a nuestra versión de ese mundo para salvarlo… en pocas palabras ellas nos lleva a ese lugar contadas veces…. Para que arreglemos asuntos en ese mundo.

La sala se quedó en silencio, España se paró se dirigió a Ecuador y dijo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos- TU siendo solo un niño…. te mataste en otra dimensión- decía eso mientras se dirigía a Inglaterra a propinarle un golpe Ecuador lo detuvo hizo sentar y le pidió la palabra a Inglaterra, al ser concebida siguió.

-No nos hemos hecho fusilar por gusto…. Reverendo imbécil – la mirada de Ecuador no era la que ellos conocían… a pesar de ser joven, se veía igual a la de Inglaterra seria, llena de sabiduría y experiencia con unos ojos ya más aplacibles y sonrientes dijo- Era eso o que murieran todos ustedes…. No lo entienden la razón de que algunos países no existan en ese mundo es nuestra culpa o de nuestra otra versión… todos los de aquí al frente tenemos un condenado poder que nos permite, gobernar esa dimensión, pero….

Ecuador miro a los países que estaban en silencio tratando de agarrar esa información lo mejor posible, miro a Noruega este suspiro y continuo- La razón de que nos desmayáramos es que no se puede matar a un país sin que se disuelva su gobierno o se desaparezca a su gente así que en lugar de eso hicimos un trato con Night-

Rusia continuo- Esos países se quedarían en nuestro interior, en lo más profundo de nuestra alma teniendo en cuenta que tendríamos que mantenerlos a raya, da… pero ella tenía que soportar las heridas sentimentales, nosotros somos solo los recipientes, la chica que ven ahí a soportado a esas almas por ya décadas da…. pero ya no podrá más por eso tendremos que hacer otro viaje a ese mundo, pero de este tal vez no…. volvamos da-dijo feliz, pero en su tono se notaba la seriedad del asunto-

China se paró de golpe, seguido por los demás países…. Después de que Noruega les convenciera callarse (los amenazo con una bola de fuego enorme), América se paró y dijo

- Déjennos ir con ustedes- Night que se quedaba callada hablo- Esa es la razón de que se estén contando todo, vendrán con nosotros pero habrá algo que deben saber, para poder ir tenemos que darles poderes, y eso es un trámite doloroso.

Los países después de esto se dirigieron a dicho mundo… que les espera

Perdón por el cap. tan serio * se pone a llorar* pero tenía que hacerlo o el siguiente cap. seria aburrido *comienza a reír* en el próximo capítulo.

AVANCE.

-América, perdón por no decírtelo pero…-

-Pero Que MALDICION… no me dijiste que tú puedes…. Mo..rir-

-Y eso a ti que te importa que me muera-

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA TE AMO!

Esperen el capítulo 3 con ansias, Gracias por los REWIENS, díganme que quieren en la historia y tratare de incorporar: 3.

ME REGRESO LA CONFIANZA.

Ego sum ianua saepta mea trahitur carcere requisierit me iubeo = Me siento atraído por la puerta de la prisión bloqueada, a mí me falta, he perdido -


	3. ¿ANTES DE IRNOS DEBEMOS TENER PODERES?

OK. Este es el 3 cap. Esta vez estará más enmarcada la relación de Arthur y Alfred, que tiene que ver en todo esto Guayaquil, la relación fraternal de Antonio y Ecuador x Perú, a y por ultimo les abierto que Ecuador es junto a Inglaterra los más fuertes, seguidos muy de cerca de Noruega y Rusia

* * *

-Los países después de esto se dirigieron a dicho mundo… que les espera

Antes de nada Ecuador al parecer era el que más tenía que explicar que los demás, ya que este les explico con una sonrisa

- Verán, yo y estos vejetes tenemos cada uno un elemento, un arma y un poder especial-

España y los demás países miraron a Ecuador, y se preguntaban como él había terminado metido en todo esto si el no "tenia" hace poco ningún poder, De Inglaterra era más que obvio, de Noruega ya se lo esperaban y Rusia bueno Rusia es … es…. Es bueno…. ES RUSIA él no cuenta de normal ni aquí ni en el Infierno, d cuando Ecuador iba a continuar, aparecieron Prusia, Guayaquil, Francia y Canadá, Estados unidos al verlos grito- ¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS, SALEN!-

Guayaquil, se dirigió a Ecuador y dijo- Me explicas que pasa- Ecuador se sentó y dijo sonriente- Parece que yo seré el primero en contar una pequeña parte de la verdad, Ecuador dejo su sonrisa de lado dejando ver la mirada de un principe, la mirada de un líder, sus ojos ofrecían sabiduría, este abrió la boca y dijo- Tu sabes Guayaquil que si yo llegara a desaparecer no sería muy necesaria mi presencia-

España se quedó pasmado y dijo-¿Qué? TU ERES IMPORTANTE- Ecuador sonrió con una expresión que nadie pudo deducir, ese niño que antes era un libro abierto, ahora era un hombre que no dejaba que vieran ni la más mínima expresión de su alma, respiro y continuo

-Tú me creaste para cuidar a Guayaquil, yo no fui creado como un país "único" al principio yo me llamaba Santiago de Guayaquil, todos mis aliados si no quieren a Galápagos, Guayaquil o mis recursos…. Estaría abandonado, díganme una sola vez en que mi patria estuviera en problemas y lo primero que se les venga a la mente sea yo-

Los países pensaron y pensaron y por desgracia era verdad, si no era en su economía, recursos o Guayaquil, siempre lo segundo o tercero era Ecuador, este los miro y siguió- Yo quiero mucho a Guayaquil y a todos ustedes…. Por eso no me importa mi bienestar…. Pero en el otro mundo yo era…. Un moustro, Colombia, Venezuela, Perú lo siento…. en ese mundo no existían yo era el único, yo era todos sus territorios, yo en ese lugar era….. Un demonio.-

Perú, Colombia y Venezuela corrieron para intentar abrazarlo y decirle que no era su culpa pero este se lo impidió y continuo – Cuando llegue a ese lugar, me hice más fuerte, más sabio… cuando pelee con mi otro yo, hubo varios de los países aquí presentes que me lo impedían…. Logre ganar y conseguir 4 poderes soy el único que los tiene…. Pero el precio fue caro.

Ecuador se dirigió a España, España estaba estupefacto al ver como Ecuador se sacaba la camisa que llevaba bajo la capa, tenía cicatrices enormes, largas y profundas que habían cicatrizado, Ecuador se dirigió a él y dijo en voz de suma tristeza – Lo siento padre…. En ese mundo yo tuve que acabar con tu vida- este se fue dejando a todo el mundo algo asustado, si Ecuador le había dicho "PADRE" a España, era por que en verdad…. Tuvo que ver cosas horribles…. Ecuador era uno de los países más jóvenes, al recordar esa expresión de su rostro y descubrir esa "otra personalidad" de otro mundo, lo había hecho madurar de forma increíble, sobre todo porque las marcas en su cuerpo sin duda alguna eran del hacha de España de su "PADRE".

Noruega apareció y dijo- Entre todos nosotros Ecuador es el que más sufrió no tenía poderes se defendía con armas y casi siempre salía herido, es el más joven…. Pero es el único tan fuerte, maduro y sabio como para ser llamado "El principe de la sangre", ya que él es el único que también tuvo que ver desaparecer frente a sus ojos a la persona que más admiraba, a una de las que más quería…. Guayaquil entenderás que tu no iras…. Es un lugar difícil, solo Prusia ira, Tu serás cuidada por Francia y Canadá que se quedaran protegiendo este lado del traslado al otro mundo.-

Guayaquil no hizo nada asintió, dejando solo a Noruega con los demás países que irán

Muy bien- dijo Noruega- Como ya escucharon de Ecuador es que necesitan un elemento, un arma y un poder especial, dicho esto si quieren enfrentarse a las naciones de ese mundo en el cual todos tienen poderes…. Tendrán que tener uno…. Si no lo logran tendrán que esperar en este mundo nuestro regreso… - los países se miraron unos a otros, pero después asintieron-

Noruega continuo- Inglaterra controla el Aire, Rusia el Agua, Ecuador la Tierra y yo el Fuego, aparte tenemos poderes especiales que después descubrirán, los más poderosos los tienen Inglaterra y Ecuador, por eso sus apodos "El rey del mundo" y "El principe de sangre", también tenemos un arma especifica Inglaterra tiene 2 espadas de doble filo, Rusia su tubería y si me preguntan no sé cómo demonios gana con esa cosa, Ecuador tiene el hacha…. Del difunto España de ese mundo y yo tengo, una espada también de doble filo-

Todos miraron a España que dios- sabrá-de- donde, saco su hacha y dijo

- ya tengo mi arma esta vez yo protegeré a mi hijo, se notaba realmente enojado, América que de costumbre- tiene- de- dios- sabrá -donde -demonios -las -saca, 2 ametralladoras, todos los demás sacaron espadas, Noruega hablo después.

-Les informamos pero no todos vendrán y sustituiremos a unos, ya que desde aquí puedo ver quien tiene potencial, así que serán: América, España, Alemania, Italia del Norte y el sur, Suiza que está siendo informado por Rusia, Perú, Japón, Dinamarca y China.

Los países estaban de acuerdo ya que se notaba que ellos tienen bastantes habilidades aunque no tienen poderes no hay que subestimarlos, al final tuvieron que pelear con los cuatro países poderosos, España peleo con Ecuador, cada uno con hacha España y Ecuador mostraban una sonrisa extraña pero radiante, para sorpresa de todos Ecuador movía el hacha dando vueltas con ella como…. una…Oz, la movía perfectamente al comienzo de la pelea todos se quedaron boquiabiertos pelearon tan rápido y certero que no se diferenciaba mucho el oji-verde del oji-negro, al final cada uno termino de un lado todos pensaban que gano España pues Ecuador tenía la camisa desabrochada, pero en el último segundo la camisa de España cayó al suelo, en cientos de pesados, gano Ecuador pero España gano el poder de..

-Bien jugado, hijo al fin me ganas - Ecuador sonrió por la acción de España y dijo- Aprendí del mejor , Padre- después dijo en tono serio- tu poder padres y tu elemento que te trasmití con la pelea son- El fuego y tienes el poder de… por dios que no cambias- Ecuador estaba rojo pero siguió- Tienes el poder del amor puedes hacer que cualquiera recuerde lo bueno y lo malo del amor, tu ataque es psicológico así que cuídate la espalda.

Todos los demás fueron vencidos por Noruega que solo utilizo su rapidez para bloquear todos los ataques de Alfred y darle en un nervio, su elemento es el viento y su poder crear armas y balas donde quiera y de cualquier cosa (nada que para él no sea imposible desde el principio) pensó, Al final los demás poderes no fueron revelados así que Inglaterra que estaba callado hablo- Para el resto parece que aparecerán cuando peleen.

…

La tarde era larga y esa misma noche irían a ese mundo

Alfred debo decirte algo- Rusia le indico a América que lo siguiera

UNA VEZ SOLOS.

Alfred me temo que no te hemos dicho algo importante, 2 de nosotros pueden morir en este viaje, y esos son…. Ecuador e Inglaterra

Alfred se quedó de piedra y dijo- Inglaterra…. Ecuador ¿Por qué? POR…. QUE ELLOS-

Rusia suspiro y siguió- Inglaterra en este mundo en ese mundo era muy poderoso, y por increíble que sonara Ecuador ahí era una súper potencia, ellos más que nadie tienen el riesgo de que cuando destruyamos por completo a su otro yo se eliminen ellos mismo ya que al ser tan poderosos se necesitar mucha….. Pero mucha magia… para salvar todo…. Inglaterra y Ecuador lo saben y lo aceptan falta que Perú, España y tú También lo Acepten… por eso deje que nos siguieran… ESPAÑA, PERU SALGAN.

Perú estaba con los ojos en blanco, a España le quemaba la Ira y América quería morirse, todos 3 se dirigieron a esa persona que les importaban y al encontrarlas se armó la grande.

-¡ECUADOR, QUE COÑO ES ESA PUTADA DE QUE TE QUIERES MORIR, BASTARDO!- grito España mientras o cogía del cuello, Ecuador suspira esto será largo pensó. En otra parte

-América, perdón por no decírtelo pero…-

-Pero Que MALDICION… no me dijiste que tú puedes…. Mo..rir-

-Y eso a ti que te importa, que me muera-

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA TE AMO!

Esa palabras le llegaron al corazón a Inglaterra, pero no podía derrumbarse era el mayor y se comportaría como tal.

-América, estoy bien….. Yo también te amo- sintió como Alfred lloraba en su pecho, le dolió hasta el alma pero siguió- Solo queda ver que nos depara el destino.

Y se besaron no era un beso apasionado pero esa muestra de afecto estaba cargada de apoyo, amor, dolor y estima, era un torbellino de emociones encontradas y evaporada por la separación de los labios.

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, INGLATERRA Y MÁS DE LO QUE TU O YO IMAGINABAMOS- eso fue el clímax los 2 simplemente se quedaron en silencio a llorar.

…

Muy bien dijo Night que había estado preparando el círculo y las inscripciones para llegar a ese mundo-

Los países se despidieron Suiza que fue el último en despedirse, era el que mas armas llevaba ganándole incluso América que llevaba el verdadero uniforme militar de su país lleno de armas

Todos escucharon a Night, Inglaterra, Rusia, Noruega y Ecuador decir en voz alta-

ABRETE dorsum ad consummationem saeculi ostium et ducit ad aliud video mihi iniquitatem meam HOEDUS ABRETE nunc solio meo quærere, et in alio mundo declarant.

Un aro de luz los tele transportó a un palacio donde muchos sirvientes proclamaban- Al fin Nuestro REY, Al fin nuestro principe y sus caballeros han vuelto salvé vida a ellos.

América en su mente pensó- DIOS…. EN QUE NOS HABREMOS METIDO AHORA

* * *

Perdón, juro que el siguiente es puro romanticismo, se me fue la inspiración romántica *se arrodilla pidiendo clemencia* a la siguiente si, próximo capitulo

-Perú, España, Italia yo no veo del ojo izquierdo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Ç

Traducción- AVERTENCIA BUSCADOR DE GOOGLE

ABRETE dorsum ad consummationem saeculi ostium et ducit ad aliud video mihi iniquitatem meam HOEDUS ABRETE nunc solio meo quærere, et in alio mundo declarant.-

Ábrete el extremo del mundo dan la espalda a la puerta y me lleva al algo más veo mi maldad ABRETE CABRITO ahora en mi trono a buscar y declarar, en otro mundo.

GRACIAS POR LOS REWIENS, CHAO EL CAP CUATRO SE LLAMA " EL DICHOSO MAL DE AMORES"

quiero decir que mis fic en esta pagina, se les pierden palabras o correcciones... pido disculpas por eso


	4. MAL DE AMORES Y AUGURIO DE MUERTE

América en su mente pensó- DIOS…. EN QUE NOS HABREMOS METIDO AHORA

No se lo podía creer, los 4 países "mágicos" por así llamarlos estaban siendo adorados, por los humanos no salía de su asombro hasta que escucho- SALVE AL REY, A EL PRINCIPE Y A SUS 2 CABALLEROS… BIENVENIDOS A SU REINO.- pudo ver como Ecuador sonreía y daba las Gracias, a Rusia "hacer esa condenada expresión que no tenía nada de sonrisa, para su gusto" sonreír, a Noruega Sonrien… do bueno eso si lo perturbo…. Y a Inglaterra sonreír de una manera alegre pero mostrando aun la sabiduría de todo un rey.

….

Entraron al castillo todos estaban en silencio, ya se les había hecho costumbre, los pises mágicos se retiraron, entraron a un salón enorme y para su sorpresa la personaje que hasta ahora era un misterio sonrió y mientras cruzaba las piernas sentada en un rincón, como incitándoles a sentarse dijo – Como ya dije una vez, Es hora de que digan la verdad y que yo también lo haga.

Alemania miro a Night, que tenía un hermoso vestido negro y una cruz de plata en el cuello, la miro un momento y se dignó a preguntar- ¿Nuestras verdades?-

Night los miró y dijo feliz- Yo seré la que responda todas sus preguntas-

Se sentaron cerca de ella, Antes de que alguno alzara la voz, América alzo la mano y dijo- ¿Por qué Rusia se les unió, supongo que lo que antes era la unión soviética ahora es territorio ruso? –

Night miro a América y sin pensarlo 2 veces dijo- Tú lo has dicho TODA la unión soviética, incluso…. Sus hermanas- América callo se había olvidado, si Rusia es toda la unión soviética aquí no existían ni Bielorrusia, ni Ucrania. Dinamarca que había estado callado dijo- ¿Y NOR?- Night lo miro y dijo- En su caso, aquí solo existe El país nórdico…. Dinamarca y Finlandia son territorio nórdico, por eso Nor está Aquí peleando. – Dinamarca no dijo nada, no esperaba esa respuesta, no esperaba la preocupación por parte del noruego, América se giró y miro a Night con una cara que indicaban un claro*no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora*

-¿Qué paso con Inglaterra acaso él es todo el reino unido o qué? – Alfred rio por lo bajo, no espera nada más que hubiera hecho el Inglés, Night miro a Alfred confundida pero después dijo con una sonrisa triste- No Alfred…. Inglaterra está aquí por una… y una sola razón… Vengarte… Aquí Alfred, fuiste asesinado por el Inglaterra de este mundo…. él está aquí para reparar ese pecado.-

Todos se quedaron en paz, hasta Italia del sur que peleaba con Italia del norte, nadie dijo nada simplemente no se imaginaban la muerte de Alfred mucho menos en manos de Arthur.

Alfred se paró y se fue dejando a más de uno sorprendido su mirada no era infantil, era la mirada de… un hombre, pero no de cualquiera… un hombre digno de llamar un héroe, se fue;

España hablo- Tu serias capaz de explicarme, cómo mi hijo tiene mi hacha- Night miro triste a España y hablo-Él ya ha dicho que te mato aquí ¿no? Para que sepas España…. Ecuador ha sufrido mucho, pero que pasaría si te digo que él siempre fue así- España quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido – Veras el ocultaba esa personalidad para no herirte ni a ti, ni a sus hermanos, que pasaría si alguien te dijera que tiene visiones y siempre ha tenido cierta sé por la sangre…. Ecuador encerró todo ese mal en su núcleo y no lo ha dejado salir, de paso sabrás que lucho contra tu otro yo, y al ganar… Agarro sangre del cuerpo de España2, he hizo 2 líneas rojas en el hacha dorada: diciendo

"Este es mi pecado, no permitéis que lo olvide….hasta el día de mi muerte… No permitáis que lo olvide.".

-España se quedó de piedra y dijo con una voz triste- Así que hizo lo mismo que el rey que inspiró mi bandera, sí hizo eso quiere decir que su hacha es "ESPAÑA".- Italia del Sur/Norte se quedaron en cierta manera anonadados, Alemania sin rastro de duda dijo- ¿Podrías explicar eso ultimo España?

España miro a Night, ella al darse cuenta de la indirecta, dijo en voz calmada, mientras bajaba la cabeza-

La bandera de España tiene los colores de la Casa de Aragón, una de las más antiguas familias reales de España. Según la tradición, datan de una batalla de la edad media. Un rey de Aragón sumergió dos dedos en la sangre, y trazo con ellos 2 líneas sobre su escudo dorado.

Le hace recuerdo a España, con esa hacha….…. El utiliza el hacha como signo de su pecado, en otras palabras- Night alzo la cabeza y vio a todo el mundo en silencio, continuo con una voz un poco más ronca- Ecuador carga esa hacha, como si cargara su propia cruz.

Italia del sur, se levantó agarro a España del brazo y dijo, en una voz que para todos, sonó demasiado…. Dulce- España….vamos a dormir… mañana hablas con nuestro hijo Ecuador ¿sí?-

Romano se lo llevo sin dejar que dijera una palabra mientras se alejaba Night lo miro y dijo en voz triste- Ya te diste cuenta Romano ¿no?- Romano la miro y sonrió, giro la cara y dijo- Si este imbécil murió, supongo que yo morí con el – era increíble, se notaba la tristeza en Roma Y España pero no se les dijo nada solo se los dejo irse.

Ve¬ ¿Porque les dices eso?- dijo Veneciano, ella se dirigió a Italia y le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Porque me temo que si no lo superan antes de lo que se aproxima…. Sufrirán el doble de lo que sufren ahora.

Suiza estaba tranquilo, junto a Japón estos los 2 dijeron de repente- ¡ ¿ALGUIEN SABE QUE SE HICIERON, CHINA/CHINA-SAN, DINAMARCA/DINAMARCA-SAN, PERU/PERU-SAN Y QUE CARAJO SE HIZO PRUSIA?!

Ita y Lud giraron la cabeza no se lo creían, en que jodido y puto momento esos 4 personajes desaparecieron.

Night se dirigió a la puerta y dijo- China se fue después que hable de Rusia, Dinamarca en el momento que le respondí sobre Noruega, Perú se fue apenas dije "cruz" y Prusia se marchó a la sala de pociones.

*VOLVIENDO CON AMERICA*

No se lo podía creer, Inglaterra, Inglaterra…. Solo vino para vengarlo a él, solo para vengarlo de él.

-Donde esta ese viejo.- América cruzo un pasillo, después fue a la derecha, después a la izquierda no quería admitirlo pero se había perdido en 2 míseras vueltas, América se estaba desesperando que demonios le diría a Inglaterra- Donde esta ese…..-

No pudo terminar cuando se encontró con Perú, que veía el interior de una puerta algo, con una cara entre asombro y un miedo… como describirlo, se acercó y dijo- ¡Perú has visto….!- América pudo ver algo que lo dejo boca abierto, estaban Ecuador e Inglaterra, pero estaban sumamente mal Ecuador estaba sentado mientras se oprimía el pecho con fuerza e escupía sangre, Inglaterra no estaba mejor estaba sentado del otro lado pero con una jeringuilla que el mismo coloco en su cuello, le coloco otra a Ecuador causando que vomitara una buena cantidad de sangre, después de eso se paró con dificultad apoyándose en Arthur este lo miraba con pena y dolor.

Perú corrió hacia Ecuador dejando a los 2 países totalmente pálidos, lo agarro y solo alcanzo a decir- Imbécil, mal nacido…. Tu vienes conmigo tienes que explicarme a mí, a España y Romano porque…. Tu estas peor que todos y porque mierda…. Eres el que guarda más secretos.- Lo coloco alrededor de su cuello, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y dijo- Me tendrás que explicar porque tengo que verte sufrir… Maldición- Miro a América y dijo después- Yo ya vine por el mío, qué hay del tuyo.- se retiraron un Perú molesto y un Ecuador completamente rojo.

-América…. ¿Que deseas?- dijo un Inglaterra completamente avergonzado, teniendo en cuenta que estaba frente su "novio" si se puede decir así, América se acercó y lo único que hizo fe mostrarle una sonrisa chueca, lo beso de forma erótica no dejo que escapara, lo apretó contra sí, se dio cuenta que el interior de su boca estaba invadido por un sabor metálico, hierroso… … era obvio él también estaba tan mal o peor que Ecuador, lo agarro de la cintura y lo alzo, podía ver el rostro apretado y avergonzado de Arthur, lo llevo a rastras a el cuarto que para su suerte estaba al lado de esa habitación, lo llevo a la cama y no le dejo salirse, lo besaba ferozmente, hasta que necesito respirar.

-Qué haces idiota suéltame… este no es…. Momento para esto- Alfred se acostó a su lado, Arthur estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que vio los ojos del menor llenos de lágrimas, el mismo lo abrazo con fuerza y llorando dijo- Por que…. Haces todo esto por mi…. o mi otro yo, no fue tu culpa… no te sacrifiques…. Por favor no te…. Mueras…. No me dejes solo Arthur…. TE AMO… ME OYES TE AMO… Y NO DEJARE QUE ME DEJES- Arthur lo rodeo y dijo- Ya no pasamos por esto… no te dejare, y como muestra desde ahora tu y yo seremos uno- Arthur atrajo a Alfred con un beso, mientras se abrasaban y completaban el acto carnal en muestra de amor, se prometieron con esa acción, siempre estar juntos…. Y así será ¿o no?

*CON PERU, ECUADOR, ESPAÑA Y ROMANO*

- ¡ESPAÑA, VEN AQUÍ MAL PARIDO AYUDAME A HACER HABLAR!… ¡A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA!- grito Perú mientras entraba de golpe a la habitación, que solo hace unos 8 segundos había sido habitada por Romano y España, Romano al ver la sangre en la ropa de Ecuador lo agarro lo hizo sentar al lado de España en la cama, a Perú al frente de él, él se sentó al lado para luego decir –Ahora sé muy bien que tú eres el que tienes más secretos…. Y quiero oírlos todos maldición, te lo exijo como tu madre que soy… … te guste o no.

Ecuador sonrió de manera pura o eso les hizo creer y dijo después- LO SIENTO, NO PUEDO DECIRLES TODO… pero puedo decirles otro secreto…- su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban completamente serios casi como si no concordaran entre sí, abrazo a España y Romano y dijo- A mí no me queda mucho tiempo o eso es lo que creo…. Todos tienen un 80% de posibilidades de salir bien de esta yo solo un 20%... Mama, Papa no viviré mucho más.


	5. ASÍ QUE ESTE ES TU SECRETO ECUADOR

Lo siento me demore mucho y es que estoy enferma, cansancio cerebral… no no estoy loca simplemente me paso leyendo demasiados libros, estudios, 2 cursos uno de Ingles y otro de lectura rápida… véase la ironía… pero buena dejando de lado… el tormento con mi aburrida vida XD… lamento en verdad retrasarme en mis 2 proyectos.

* * *

-Como de que no tienes posibilidades de vivir… ¡MALDICION!- ese fue Romano, Ecuador sonrió y dijo- ¡AH!…. ustedes fueron unos de los que no se quedaron a hablar con Inglaterra, Escocia, Noruega y Colombia ¿no? (LEASE… OSCURO SECRETO)- los demás sacudieron la cabeza y así fue como Ecuador continuo la historia- Cuando ellos la contaron yo me quede escuchando cada una de sus palabras hasta que intervine… así que esta es la historia de cómo supe que tenía poderes mágicos-

*AÑO 1942 JUSTO DESPUES DE LA FIRMA DEL TRATADO DE RIO DE JANEIRO.*

(Misma historia relatada en Oscuro secreto… acortada… esta será la única historia que se integrara… las demás se leerán aparte)

Inglaterra al llegar a casa se encuentra a Colombia y a Noruega acostando en la mesa de magia a Ecuador… no tenía ni brazo ni pierna izquierda… sangraba… era irreconocible… pero esa sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro aunque se le notara el dolor… no lloraba.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS…PASO?- dijo mientras cogía un libro de curaciones… a una velocidad inhumana- Lo que pasa que ese maldito de Perú le quito territorio y yo también… Ecuador guarda un secreto de sí mismo, que no me dice… pero ahora ¡COMO DIABLOS LO AYUDAMOS!- Grito algo lloroso Colombia, Noruega no estaba mejor, Ecuador era alegre sí, pero sabía cuándo callarse, nunca le causo problemas y verlo sufrir así no era justo… el simplemente no se lo merecía.

Inglaterra organizo a todos en ronda menos a Estados Unidos (él no tiene magia), trataron de parar el sangrado Noruega dijo en voz imponente-**Adiuva animam hanc puro corde, emundat effundetur sanguis vester super pavimentum signa vulnus ... Vivifi cabit./ Ayuda a esta alma con un corazón puro, limpia la sangre derramada en el suelo de la herida ... Aprobado y vida.**

La sangre dejo de correr, pero Inglaterra al ver que solo eran 3, no tuvo más opción… para salvar a Ecuador invocaría a algo peor que un demonio… algo casi igual al diablo

**-¡SCOTT!-**dijo en un grito… Estados Unidos y los demás no se lo creían en verdad estaba llamando a su hermano que está en Escocia, con un grito desde el sótano… no… Scott era único pero no era un…

**-¡QUE QUIERES CONEJO ESTUPIDO!… ¡NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN GUERRA!**-Apareció Scott azotando la puerta de una patada… la mirada se desfiguro al ver la escena frente a sus ojos… no dudo corrió saco su libro de su bolsillo y se colocó en la punta vacía al lado de Ecuador y rápido pregunto-¿Quién DIABLOS ES ESTE Y PORQUE ESTA ASI?- miro de nuevo a Ecuador y se dio cuenta que a pesar de la cara de dolor que tenía… estaba sonriendo… con dolor…pero sonriendo… trago saliva de forma sonora, ni él era tan fuerte para no llorar después de semejantes cortes… y el puto chico estaba sonriendo… ok… este es más raro que Dinamarca**-¿Y MAS IMPORTANTE QUE CARAJOS LE PASA?… ¿ESTA TAN FRESCO COMO UNA LECHUGA?- **Inglaterra le ofreció una mirada… una de esas miradas de*pregunta menos carajo…concéntrate*, las 4 naciones, dejaron sus libros a un lado, se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos y dijeron-**Sanum corpore fetus remedium dolere ... perdidit ... reliquit ... regenerat curabis quid Ne demiseris: incomitata ... ¡Precibus meis!./ CURA EL CUERPO DE ESTE JOVEN , CURA EL DOLOR QUE HA DE SENTIR...REGENERA LO QUE PERDIO...CUIDA LO QUE QUEDO... NO DEJES SIN ATENCION... ¡MI PETICION!**

Poco a poco su cuerpo se regenero solo… cuando al fin se completó…las manos se soltaron habían terminado… pero la mirada de Ecuador no era buena…se sentó en la mesa y dijo-GRACIAS… me siento como nuevo- decía mientras estiraba su brazo y pierna izquierda… miro a Scott y dijo- Hola me llamo Ecuador…estaba así porque un amigo me quito territorio… y sonrió porque… de que me serviría llorar- Se paró abrazo a todos los presentes y con dirección a la puerta dijo, en un tono neutral-No le digan a nadie…¿sí?- los países asintieron, incluso Scott que no se creía que ese chico que hace poco sonreía herido, tuviera esa mirada imponente- gracias… y respeto a Perú- hizo una pausa, con dolor y dijo- Díganle que fui de paseo… y que no lo culpo.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, todos los presentes, no dijeron nada… hay que ser fuerte para irse tranquilo.

…

…..

….

Perú estaba con la boca abierta… él había causado que la persona que amaba… sufriera tanto… no respondió más que con lágrimas, sus ojos se llenaron de ese líquido salado que caía, se asombró cuando vio la mirada llena de angustia de España, y la de desesperación de Romano eran simplemente terroríficas… pero más fue su asombro al ver a Ecuador limpiándole sus lágrimas, besándole la mejilla y luego la boca para decir- No escuchaste… no te culpo- Ecuador se sacó la camisa que llevaba dejando ver de nuevo las heridas del hacha, y se recogía el pantalón, España se incomodó al ver las heridas que "el", en este mundo había causado…. Y se dieron cuenta que había una cicatriz que daba vuelta en su brazo y pierna… como si lo hubieran cocido a su lugar… este se arregló el pantalón y continuo- Este no es mi único secreto, señores-

España lo miro y dijo -Me estás diciendo que hay… mas- en un tono leve, cansado, exasperado y sobre todo preocupado, Romano estaba siendo abrazado por España y fue la primera vez que no se quejó, ni lo insulto, simplemente se agarraba con fuerza de sus brazos, no lo admitiría jamás, nunca…. pero ese era su consuelo cuando se desesperaba y en este momento estaba muy desesperado.

-Yo no represento solo… a la república del Ecuador- dijo con desconfianza para después respirar hondo, mirar a los presentes y decir- Yo represento a la república del Ecuador, a la línea Ecuatorial o Equinoccial y a la Guinea Ecuatorial… yo soy dueño de un territorio en Latinoamérica en África y representante de la línea que divide al mundo en dos.

España y Romano se pararon de golpe… no era posible… todavía se acuerdan de ese pedazo de tierra que le pertenecía a España… nunca encontraron a otro ser como ellos… era anormal no encontrar un "país"… pero en ese tiempo no les afecto… de hecho se les facilito el trabajo… pero nunca imaginaron que Ecuador sea dueño de esas tierras… a pesar de su parecido de nombres… NUNCA NUNCA LO PENSARON… hasta ahora.

-Esto no es posible- dijo España sosteniéndose la cabeza… no llevaban ni un día entero en ese lugar y ya sufriría un trauma de por vida… al hijo que abandono… al que no protegió como debía… tenia tantos secretos… cualquiera se sentiría culpable… Romano tenía la cara hecha un poema, no se sabía si era desesperación, odio, culpa o quien sabe que más… y la peor de todas era la de un Perú que no sabía que mierda es "Guinea Ecuatorial" (sin ofender a los guine-ecuatorianos *para que sepan ese país si existe)

Al final hablo Romano- pero eso no explica… por qué dices que no vivirás- Romano se estaba cansando no sabía qué hacer, solo le quedaba escuchar la historia de su hijo, Ecuador sonrió y dijo- Yo… no lo admitía pero tenía poderes igual que mi hermana Colombia, yo puedo ver el pasado presente el futuro… porque represento la línea que rodea al mundo… puedo tener la cualidad de cualquier animal, ya que la república del Ecuador es biodiverso, tengo la capacidad de sentir el mal o el bien en las personas ya que, Guinea Ecuatorial tiene el índice más alto de maltrato y abuso a los derechos humanos y ….. Bueno eso es todo…-

Perú abrazo a Ecuador lo beso de una manera no apta para niños y dijo después- Yo te perdono… pero escúchame no te permitiré morir ni ahora ni nunca-España abrazo a su hijo junto a Romano… aunque las dificultades se le vinieran encima lo afrontarían… porque son una familia.

En ese momento alguien entra corriendo a la puerta, Romano se queda estupefacto ese es…ese es-¡ SEBORGA! ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ…MALDICION?

* * *

El próximo capitulo

Que paso con Noruega y Rusia como le va a los países que se quedaron… y que demonios hace Seborga aquí…. Esto se pondrá divertido. ADIOS


	6. ANTES DE LA TORMENTA¿AMOR?

AL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN¡

PARA JUSTIFICARME ESTABA ENFERMAAA... Y TAMBIÉN ESTA EL HERMOSO LUGAR DONDE NOS MANDAN NUESTROS PADRES A ESTUDIAR...NOTECE EL SARCASMO...BUENO NO LES ATORMENTO ESTE ES UN CAP. CORTO ...(MI COLEGIO LE HA DADO POR MANDARME TAREA A MARES)

* * *

EN ESE MOMENTO ESTO PASABA EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO...

China tenia acorralado a Rusia después de haberlo buscado por casi todo el castillo, China lo miro y dijo- Pudiste habérmelo dicho después de todo... no dices que somos uno-aru -

Rusia no se giraba a mirarlo, simplemente se limitaba a mirar a la nada como si de repente la pared fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, China se aferró en un abrazo a Rusia, quería decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto quería verlo bien, que no era su culpa… que sus hermanas no habían desaparecido en este mundo por su culpa, que no era malo sentirse triste… de su boca solo pudo soltar

- ¡NO ESTAS SOLO!- se aferró más a ese ruso que ahora lo miraba despectivo como analizándolo, China después dijo en un hilo de voz- Están Arthur, Lukas, Francisco, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Gilbert-aru …..- Rusia lo miraba algo sorprendido China nunca llamaba a los demás países por sus nombres, al menos que fuera importante, de repente una idea paso por su mente China lo podía creer importante a él como para hablarle así, siempre pensó que en la relación él era el único enamorado, que China solo estaba con él por miedo, tal vez el, no era imposible, o eso pensó.

- ¡ME TIENES A MI!-ARU – Rusia ahora sí tenía la boca abierta, China lo jalo hacia su cara, y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, China sabía que tenía que demostrarlo, tenía que demostrar que él también lo amaba, China se separó y lo abrazo por el cuello- Escúchame muy bien Iván, me tienes a mí a YAO WANG, me tienes a mi… y YO TE AMO CON TODO LO QUE TENGO-

Rusia tenía un huracán de sentimientos encontrados, alivio- tranquilidad-alegría- Y UN AMOR A ESE CHINO, que le reconfortaba y le decía que lo quería, que estaba con él, Rusia se soltó del abrazo, miro a China y sonrió estaba vez su sonrisa era diferente era….de verdad… era la sonrisa más pura que había hecho, y de repente lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría, beso los labios de Yao despacio sintiendo el salado de sus propias lágrimas , no lo diría en voz alta pero se alegró de saber que lo amaban, porque a diferencia de lo que lo demás pensaba que el supuestamente era

_"**te amo y aunque no me ames lo harás"**_el en ese momento sabía que el verdadero era _**"te amo con todo lo que tengo, y como tú también me amas no te dejare ir"**_

…..

…..

….

Unos minutos antes, estaba Dinamarca persiguiendo a Noruega pero sin decirle nada caminaba atrás de él tranquilo, mientras caminaban Noruega, se detuvo, lo miro y dijo- ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?-

Dinamarca por primera vez en casi 200 años, se puso serio, no había ni una mueca de sonrisa, su rostro mostraba seriedad, la cual todo mundo-literalmente- pensó que perdió, Noruega se tensó y hasta sintió un escalofrió… había visto una vez esa mirada y recuerda perfectamente ver a casi todo un ejército en el piso, un perfecto mar rojo de la sangre de vikingos enemigos, a los cuales algunos no lo reconocías como humanos, no tenían ni rostro, Dinamarca en frente de sus tropas sosteniendo una cabeza decapitada, sí; se acuerda perfectamente de ese día en que lo llamaron "EL REY DEL NORTE", ese día todos incluso el no replicaron al nombre, y sabe perfectamente que ahora está muy enojado.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Dinamarca en voz estoica, tan parecida a la de Suecia, que casi por un segundo pensó estar hablando con él en vez de con Dinamarca-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Noruega, se quedó algo sorprendido desde cuando Dinamarca se comportaba así, entendía el enojo pero se lo imaginaba "diferente", algo como un Dinamarca gritando que no le contaba nada y que se le pasaría rápido y ahí estaba un hombre de semblante serio, preguntándole cosas con total indiferencia.

-Y bien ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Dinamarca tenía un tono severo, pero había otro sentimiento que Noruega no podía identificar, Noruego lo miro fijo y dijo- No había necesidad, sabes que soy fuerte… y no quería causar proble….-

No pudo terminar sintió un ardor y un dolor fuerte en su mejilla, cayó al piso, Dinamarca lo miraba con furia, no se lo creía Dinamarca le había cacheteado, no se movió, no sabía qué hacer, de repente Dinamarca le agarro las muñecas y lo miro a los ojos, esta vez Noruega no vio furia en aquellos ojos, lo que vio fue la más pura preocupación, Dinamarca le beso la mejilla que el mismo golpeo, y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Noruega- ahora si ese no era Dinamarca, le había dicho por su nombre entero no solo "Noru"- Yo no sé qué más hacer…. para que entiendas cuanto te quiero, cuanto te aprecio, cuanto te amo… ¿cuándo entenderás? no es necesario hacerlo todo tu solo…yo estoy aquí para ti-

Noruega sonrió tenuemente, este "rey" nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, le agarro tenuemente la cara y dijo- YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, MATHIAS- pudo ver como en el rostro de Dinamarca se dibujaba una sonrisa y una sorpresa única; Dinamarca se acercó a Noruega y dijo-

AHORA LO SE, NORU… TE AMO LUKAS.

…..

….

…..

Romano se queda estupefacto ese es…ese es

-¡ SEBORGA! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ…MALDICION?

-Hola a todos de que me perdí- dijo Seborga alegre de la vida como siempre, Ecuador se acercó a Seborga, para después decir- No de mucho tío Seborga… hiciste lo que te pedí- con una sonrisa cómplice, mostro una bola de cristal, que mostraba a los demás países para después escuchar una voz…

Era Francia, que sonreía socarronamente y dijo - Como no tenía manera de saber que pasaba…. Rusia e Anglaterre me pidieron que vigilara cada rincón del castillo en búsqueda de algún intruso… por eso nosotros acá los ayudaremos… Seborga solo aparecerá cuando necesitemos hablar con ustedes o necesiten ayuda

Y por desgracia si encontré a su enemigo, está en las afueras… espero haigan descansado chicos…. Se acabó el amour…. Es hora de pelear.

Todos lo miraron para que Francia…. FRANCIA… esa máquina pervertida, violadora y posiblemente el ser capaz de causarte un trauma existencial…diga se acabó el amor…. Era porque así será.

ES HORA DE QUE COMIENCE LA GUERRA.

* * *

PERDON POR LO CORTO... PERO PROMETO SUBIR EL PROXIMO RAPIDO...

EL SIGUIENTE TENDRA AL FIN UN POCO DE LUCHA... SE LLAMARA **" 2 GUERRA MUNDIAL ¿SE PARECE?"  
**


End file.
